tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Stepney
Thomas and Stepney is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special Once Upon a Time in 1995. Plot Thomas is shocked to learn from Percy that there is an engine with a branch line as famous as his and that the engine might visit. The engine, Stepney, has become bored with the Bluebell Railway and is delighted to discover that he has been invited to visit the North Western Railway. When Thomas hears the news, he is jealous and refuses to meet Stepney, but the others welcome him and he works with Duck happily all day. When it is time for Thomas' last train, he is furious to be shunted to let another train pass and is amazed to find Stepney pulling it. Thomas grumbles about it next morning, but Stepney explains the situation: he took a passenger who ordered a special train which Duck let him take, yet when he is unable to finish, Thomas realises he was nervous since he didn't know the line. Stepney flatters Thomas by calling him an expert, and Thomas proceeds to tell Stepney all about his branch line. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Douglas * Stepney * Rusty * The Important Passenger * Duck (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Bluebell Valley Station * Stepney's Branch Line * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Shipping Company * Shunting Yards * Callandale Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Bluebells of England and Stepney's Special from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * In the UK and international versions, when the special is ordered, music is heard. This is absent in the US version. Towards the end of the episode, the background shunting noise is cut off and some whistle sounds are also missing in the US version. * On PBS Sprout airings, this episode uses the unrestored opening credits. Goofs * When Thomas puffs past the field at the beginning, studio equipment is visible in the top-right corner. * While Percy is telling Thomas about Stepney, as the camera is on Thomas, Percy's right lamp iron is bent but when the camera is on Percy, it is normal. * While the engines wait for Stepney, a tar wagon, perched on another tar wagon, is visible behind Gordon and Henry. * Stepney has Smudger's whistle sound in the US version and Rheneas' in the UK and international versions. Rheneas' whistle is used once in the US version as well. * Stepney has Duke's whistle sound when he is working with Duck. * In the US version, when Percy finishes talking about Stepney, his whistle sound is a higher pitched version of Thomas' whistle. * In the UK and international versions, Gordon, Duck and Douglas have the same whistle sound. * When Thomas says "Why are we waiting? My passengers are being delayed," a black box is attached to his cab. * George Carlin says "Stop all train!" instead of "Stop all trains!" * Stepney is already wearing his express head lamps long before he is allocated to take the special train. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandStepneytitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard2.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandStepney2001USTitlecard.png|2001 US title card File:ThomasandStepneySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasandStepneyFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card File:ThomasandStepneyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandStepneyGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandStepneyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandStepney75.png File:ThomasAndStepney1.png File:ThomasAndStepney2.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasAndStepney3.png File:ThomasAndStepney4.png File:ThomasAndStepney67.png File:ThomasAndStepney5.png|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasAndStepney6.png|Thomas File:ThomasAndStepney7.png|Percy File:ThomasAndStepney8.png File:ThomasAndStepney10.png File:ThomasAndStepney9.png File:ThomasAndStepney11.png File:ThomasAndStepney12.png File:ThomasAndStepney13.png|Stepney and Rusty File:ThomasAndStepney14.png|Stepney File:ThomasAndStepney15.png|Rusty File:ThomasAndStepney16.png File:ThomasAndStepney17.png File:ThomasAndStepney18.png File:ThomasAndStepney19.png File:ThomasAndStepney20.png File:ThomasAndStepney21.png File:ThomasAndStepney22.png File:ThomasAndStepney23.png File:ThomasAndStepney24.png File:ThomasAndStepney25.png File:ThomasAndStepney26.png File:ThomasAndStepney27.png|Thomas and Duck File:ThomasAndStepney28.png File:ThomasAndStepney29.png File:ThomasAndStepney30.png File:ThomasAndStepney31.png File:ThomasAndStepney32.png File:ThomasAndStepney33.png File:ThomasAndStepney65.png File:ThomasAndStepney34.png|Douglas File:ThomasAndStepney35.png|Gordon, Henry and Stepney File:ThomasAndStepney36.png File:ThomasAndStepney37.png|Edward File:ThomasAndStepney38.png File:ThomasAndStepney39.png File:ThomasAndStepney40.png File:ThomasAndStepney41.png File:ThomasAndStepney42.png|Stepney and Duck File:ThomasAndStepney43.png File:ThomasAndStepney70.png File:ThomasAndStepney44.png File:ThomasAndStepney45.png File:ThomasAndStepney46.png File:ThomasAndStepney47.png File:ThomasAndStepney48.png File:ThomasAndStepney49.png File:ThomasAndStepney50.png File:ThomasAndStepney51.png File:ThomasAndStepney66.png File:ThomasAndStepney52.png File:ThomasAndStepney53.png File:ThomasAndStepney54.png File:ThomasAndStepney55.png File:ThomasAndStepney72.png File:ThomasAndStepney56.png File:ThomasAndStepney57.png File:ThomasAndStepney58.png File:ThomasAndStepney59.png File:ThomasAndStepney60.png File:ThomasAndStepney61.png|Stepney and Thomas File:ThomasAndStepney62.png File:ThomasAndStepney63.png File:ThomasAndStepney64.png File:ThomasandStepney76.png|Deleted scene File:It'sGreattobeanEngine12.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandStepney3.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandStepney19.jpg File:ThomasandStepney22.png File:ThomasandStepney49.png File:ThomasandStepney50.png File:ThomasandStepney51.jpg File:ThomasandStepney73.png File:ThomasandStepney74.png File:ThomasandStepney77.png File:ThomasandStepney78.png File:ThomasandStepney79.jpeg Episode File:Thomas & Stepney - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas & Stepney - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations